A story of Leather and Love
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: A story of Leather and Love is just what Renji and Ichigo needs on a hot summers afternoon. YAOI, boyXboy. If this offends you please don't read.


**Warning: Contains YOAI, smut and light bondage. If you enjoy this please let me know. I'm sure you all know where the review box is. If you have any ideas for other stories let me know **

**Enjoy!**

Ichigo glared up at his lover who was dangling a leather strap and a pair of handcuffs in front of his face.

"No way, Renji." He said in a bored voice and lay back down on his bed, crossing his legs. His face remained stern as he watched Renji's pleading face.

"But it's fun!" Renji groaned, and then he grumbled. "I never knew you were such a prude."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "You know you can't goad me into it. There's no way in hell you're gonna tie me up with those things. "

A familiar mischievous smirk crawled across Renji's face, as he lent over his boyfriend and purred in his ear. "Oh, babe. You got me all wrong. You're not the one that's being tied up."

Renji's voice was so dangerously seductive that Ichigo had to supress a shiver. He felt a wave of heat course through his body. He looked up incredulously at his lover.

"You're kidding?" Ichigo choked. Renji chuckled at the pale pink blush that was forming on Ichigo's cheeks.

Renji just met his lover's slightly parted lips and hummed against them as a yes. That was more than Ichigo could bear, the bondage idea was well and truly sold. Ichigo pushed the muscular red head back on to the bed with force enough to rattle the head board against the wall. Renji was chuckling as he the slightly smaller man tackled him to the mattress. Both Ichigo's hands had Renji's wrists held tight. Ichigo snatched Renji into a heated kiss occasionally dragging his teeth across Renji's plump lower lip. Renji's obscene moans only made Ichigo kiss him harder, just how Renji liked it.

Eventually Ichigo snatched his lips away and pulled his body off Renji. He got of the bed and looked down at his lover.

"You sure?" Ichigo almost whispered, his voice soft. Renji looked up at him with half lidded lusty eyes from the bed.

"You bet." He threw the leather straps towards his lover who caught it effortlessly. Renji's breath caught in his through as he saw a sadistic smile curl across Ichigo's heavenly mouth. His eyes were filled with dark lust.

Ichigo pulled off his shirt and began pacing the length of the bed. He stopped suddenly and snapped. "Get your shirt off."

Renji obeyed immediately, already throbbing in anticipation. Ichigo's icy cold command sent icy shivers all over him and made his heart pound.

"Good. Now lie on your back."

Again Renji obeyed excitement clear in his eyes. Ichigo straddled him and began attaching a leather strap to the headboard. Renji could feel Ichigo's excitement pushing into his own, the leather straps were being bound around Renji's wrists, Renji moaned as Ichigo slid off his crotch and spread the man's legs. Ichigo's slowly licked his way across Renji's chest, nipping and sucking in all the right places it made Renji mewl and lift his just to get some friction on his crotch. Ichigo ignored his mewling lover and continued his assault, occasionally leaving little red love bites across his lover's chest. Again Ichigo shifted his weight on the bed as he tied the leather blindfold across Renji's eyes, grazing his lips across his lover's throat as he did so. Renji was already panting and pulling at the restraints, every single one of his senses were strained, trying to guess what his mischievous lover was going to torture him with next. Renji felt Ichigo's weight leave the bed all together and he heard light footsteps walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Renji groaned tugging at the leather. He only heard the chuckle echoing down the stairs. "Bastard!" Renji cursed again pulling at the restraints until they left red marks across his muscular wrists. He gave up and lay back down. The smell of the leather was driving him crazy, the fact that he couldn't see only heightened his senses. Every breeze that blew through the open window brushed over his naked skin leaving a trail of tanned gooseflesh. His mind kept playing over things that Ichigo would do to him when he returned; he imagined the deft fingers stroking every crevice of Renji's body. Renji felt the beads of sweat forming on his body and another cool gust of breeze caressed his body, making his weeping manhood twitch.

"Damn!" Renji cursed again; if Ichigo didn't hurry he was going to come just from being trussed up like this. Renji lifted his head as he heard footsteps re-enter the room. He physically jumped in pleasure when he felt a hot wet tongue crawl all the way up his shaft.

"Oh god!"

"Hmmmmm." Ichigo hummed with Renji in his mouth. Ichigo let go with a loud pop. Something touched the base of `Renji's penis, it was so cold it burned in contrast to where Ichigo's mouth was just a moment before. Spikes of pleasure swam through the red-heads body as his hips bucked. Ichigo let out a sadistic chuckle at his lover's reaction.

"God you look so damn hot all bound up like that." Ichigo purred whilst slowly rolling the ice cube up Renji's body to a pert nipple.

"Ahhh." Renji was writhing under Ichigo's ministrations, he didn't know whether to pull away or closer, not that he had any choice in the matter. Ichigo's lips wrapped around the ice and Renji's nipple together. Needy groans were quickly escaping the redhead throat now. The combination of hot and cold was driving him crazy, and right now he knew exactly where he wanted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Fuck me!" He gasped between moans.

"Hmmmm, I can't hear you." Came the sadistic purr.

"Fuck me!" Renji growled much louder. Ichigo simply chuckled. Renji felt his lover's weight leave the bed again. He heard the familiar sound of Ichigo rummaging through a draw a lid pop open and liquid splurt out. He heard Ichigo lathering the viscous liquid over his fingers. Renji heart beat faster against his chest as he spread his legs in anticipation. He heard a deep grunt from his lover and his curiosity was piqued. Again there was Ichigo's grunt and a whispered curse; there was a squelching sound of wet fingers.

Renji could only concentrate on the sounds and his own heavy breathing. His breath stuck in his throat as he felt warmth envelope his cock. The tightness and the heat that sucked him in were almost overwhelming and he subconsciously bucked his hips. Ichigo grunted at the thrust. Hands scraped across Renji's chest, nails dug in leaving red trails on the rippling muscles. Ichigo lifted himself up and dropped mercilessly back down upon Renji. His hands tore off the blindfold. Renji blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the light and was soon greeted by a shock of orange writhing above him. Ichigo was expertly loosening the leather restraints, still thrusting down onto Renji. The substitute shinigami's eyes were half lidded and his cheeks flushed, his head was tipped back slightly with every deep thrust. The restraints were suddenly gone and Renji's large hands clutched at his favourite substitutes hips guiding each thrust deeper making them both yell in pleasure. Ichigo pulled their faces close together so they could see into the others eyes, Renji could feel his lover's sweet hot breath tickling his face, he was slowly losing his mind as he looked into those deep chocolatey pools.

"Renji?" Ichigo whispered against his lover's mouth.

"Hmmm?" Was all Renji could do to reply. It wasn't like Ichigo to talk in the middle of something like this, except the occasional 'Oh fuck'.

"I love you."

Renji's thrust faltered; he almost lost his pace entirely. He never would have dreamt that Ichigo would say those words to him. Renji looked up at Ichigo, his face was twice as flushed and he wouldn't meet Renji's gaze. Renji placed his hand gently on Ichigo's chin and pulled their faces closer so that they could see directly into the others eyes.

"I fucking love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He ended the sentence with a meaningful, albeit rough, kiss. They were soon panting into each other's mouths and sweet hot sensations were coiling behinds both their groins. Ichigo whimpered into Renji's warm wet mouth, Renji growled as his orgasm swept through him. Ichigo soon followed after seeing the erotic expression on his lover's face. Hot liquid splashed across Renji chest as he began to come down from his high. Ichigo collapsed onto Renji's tanned toned chest. He began slowly tracing his fingers over the jagged black tattoos and relaxing on the apid rise and fall of Renji's chest.

"Ichigo?" Renji purred. "Say it again."

Ichigo looked up feigning ignorance. "Say what?"

"That you love me."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, did I say that?"

Renji pouted. "Bastard."

"Okay, okay! Renji, I love you." He hid his face in Renji's chest. Renji chuckled at the uncharacteristic shyness.

"I love 'ya too."


End file.
